RF switches are important building blocks in many wired and wireless communication systems. Solid state RF switches are found in many different communication devices such as cellular telephones, wireless pagers, wireless infrastructure equipment, satellite communications equipment, and cable television equipment. As is well known, the performance of solid state RF switches may be characterized by one of any number operating performance parameters including insertion loss and switch isolation. Performance parameters are often tightly coupled, and any one parameter can be emphasized in the design of RF switch components at the expense of others. Other characteristics that are important in RF switch design include ease and degree (or level) of integration of the RF switch, complexity, yield, return loss and, of course, cost of manufacture.
Still other performance characteristics associated with RF switches is power handling capability and switching speed. When the power handling capability of an RF switch is low, the RF switch might not be able to isolate one path from another if the input signal is too great. That is, the peak-to-peak voltage swing of an input signal might be sufficiently high to overcome the reverse bias of a given transistor or transistor group, thus effectively causing such a transistor or transistor group that has been placed in an OFF state (reverse bias state) to be in an undesirable ON state, and effectively ruin the switching capability of the RF switch.
In addition, there is a continued desire to improve upon the switching speed of an RF switch.